Diamonds Aren't Serena's Best Friend Anymore
by Lunar Usako
Summary: Breakup fic, during the Black Moon attacks. Diamond's desire for Serena is unquenchable and he'll stop at nothing to claim her, even if it means revealing her identity. FIXED FORMATTING!


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon..it all belongs to Naoko Takeuchi..I only borrowed her characters and stuff..so onegai..don't sue me..and enjoy the story!

AN: This takes place in the Black Moon episodes...Rini is Black Lady and Darien just breaks up with her..sorry for the confusion...

Diamonds Aren't Serena's Best Friend Anymore...

It was an ordinary sunny day in the lovely city of Tokyo, Japan. The birds were singing, the Cherry Blossoms were blooming and their fragrance was floating around. The day just couldn't get any better. But, it was never said that it couldn't go worse. An unsuspecting Serena was rounding the corner when she saw him, the love of her life, none other than Darien Shields. She started running towards him with her arms outstretched when he looked up and saw her, but didn't give her that drop-dead-gorgeous smile he always does when he sees her. She knew something was up, but didn't pressure him into telling her.

"Darien!" she called as she flung her arms around him, "I missed you sooo much! Miss Haruna was mean today..she probably didn't have a date and..Darien? What's wrong? Are you listening to me?" She looked up at him with worry shining in her baby blue eyes. Before she could open her mouth again, Darien decided it was his turn to speak.

"Serena, we can't see each other anymore..I..I don't love you." he said with a hard face. His eyes were as cold as ice and his face was in that 'I'm dead serious' kind of look.

"Darien, you can't be serious," she managed out. Her eyes were tearing up and her heart felt like it had just shattered into a million pieces.

"I'm dead serious," he calmly said, but inside he was yelling at himself to stop what he was doing. He knew he was hurting the both of them, but the truth settled in that it was the only way he could really save her from the horrible death he had seen in his dreams. He just couldn't let that happen to her. He then decided it was time to walk away before he gave in. He gazed at her heartbroken face one last time, turned around and walked away, faintly hearing Serena's cries of "Darien, no! Please!"

'I can't believe he just broke up with me like that..I thought he loved me.." she thought as she started sobbing those heartwrenching sobs you thought you only saw in the movies. She started running home not caring who she ran into and immediately ran into her bedroom when she got home. Luna quietly came up to her side and licked her tears away.

"What's wrong, Serena?" she asked in a soothing motherly voice. She told Luna the whole story in between sobs and a while later fell asleep from all her crying.

A while later Serena's communicator began beeping and when she answered

Jupiter's face came up.

"Serena, we need Sailor Moon! Hurry! We're at the old building on 102 St. Hurry! Jupiter out!"

Serena gazed at the communicator even after Jupiter finished talking and sighed. 'Duty calls,' she thought. As soon as she had transformed into the super heroine, Sailor Moon, she jumped out her window carrying Luna and ran directly for where Jupiter had told her to meet them. When she got there, the scouts were fighting what appeared to be a youma, but wasn't. She prepared her cutie moon rod for action, but before she could use it, the youma had spotted her and sent her negative energy flying at her wrist. Sailor Moon yelped in pain and glared daggers at the youma. She spotted her wand and grabbed it, prepared for the youma to throw another blast at her.

'Stupid youma thing..I'll get ya now..' She then started to shout the magic words, "Moon Princess Halation!" and the youma disintegrated into dust leaving behind a black jewel.

"Serena, you stupid meatball head! You could have gotten here faster! Probably with Darien, no doubt..." she said and continued rambling about her tardiness.

At the sound of Darien's name, Serena quit paying attention and started to see blurry from the tears gathering in her eyes. She quickly turned around and ran home where she plopped down onto her bed still transformed and cried her heart out. Luna came up to her when she fell asleep and touched her brooch detransforming her and laying down at her feet where she also fell asleep.

the next day at school

School the next day, to be blunt was hell for Serena. (AN: sorry..didn't wanna say that..) She paid even less attention in school, if that was possible and ignored everybody. She was drowned in sorrow. During math class her communicator started beeping. Everybody in class turned to look at Serena who was staring at her bag where the beeping had started.

"Serena," Miss Haruna started, "Would you please turn your beeper off?"

"Um, sure, Miss Haruna," she lied. She knew it wouldn't go off until she answered it. "I'll go turn it off outside," she said, grabbing her bag and heading out.

"No, Serena, it doesn't take all that to turn it off, now turn it off!"

Miss Haruna said to her in an agitated tone.

"Miss Haruna, you don't understand-"

"I understand perfectly young lady, now turn it off!"

Serena sighed dejectedly looking at Amy and Lita for help. They looked as worried as her but nodded since there was nothing they could do. Serena took out her communicator and looked around at the class that was staring at her.

"Serena, I said your beeper, not your calculator," Miss Haruna began as the class snickered, but Serena ignored her and pushed a button.

"Serena here," she said as the entire classroom looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Serena, it's me, we need you over at the park..there's another youma..and tell Amy and Lita while you're at it, hurry! We need Sailor Moon now!" Raye shouted while dodging blasts.

"Well, Raye, looks like I'm going to have to ask Miss Haruna.." she said trailing off as she looked at Miss Haruna and the class around her with their mouths agape.

"Guess that's a yes..come on guys, henshin yo!" she shouted (AN: Henshin yo means transform)

Amy and Lita stood up holding their sticks up to the sky.

"Mercury Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Make-up!" they all shouted in unison.

The class all stared up in wonder as the three girls floated into the air and transformed into the Pretty Sailor Suited Champions of Justice. When the transformations had completed, a light emitted from the center of the class and Diamond appeared.

"Ah, Serenity, I have found you at last," she said looking at Sailor Moon.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she stammered.

"Ah, but I think you do, Princess," he said with an evil smirk. All of a sudden a rose came flying at Diamond's feet.

"Ah, Endymion, have you come to join us?" he said while smiling at Sailor Moon's discomfort. Diamond looked at Endymion then looked at the students and the teacher that were gawking at him.

"Hmm..bait..mwahahaha..." he said as evil laughter followed and he entrapped the class into an evil bubble sending them through a portal into his domain.

"Molly!" Serena shouted at the top of her lungs and jumped into the portal after them, the scouts following suit.

"I already have your other two companions, so do not worry my Princess, your friends will be there to see you become mind as well as your Prince," he said while blasting Tuxedo Mask into the portal as well. And with that, he disappeared.

at the Black Moon Headquarters

The scouts landed with a thud and the class landed safely on the side. Tuxedo Mask came tumbling out of the portal with a sickening thud but managed to stand up. As soon as they looked up, the sight that greeted them was not a pleasant one. Black Lady, aka Rini, was floating above them with the energy of the Dark Crystal coursing through her veins. The crystal towers around them began to form a star and Sailor Moon stood up. The class watched in suspense.

"Rini! Stop! This isn't you! Come back to us, Rini! We love you!" she cried as the silver crystal began to glow. Everybody watched in anticipation. A tear fell from Serena's eye and the glow became so bright, they had to shield their eyes. When the light died down, Neo Queen Serenity stood in her place. The Scouts and the class gasped as they gazed upon the future queen of Tokyo.

"Come back, Rini," she whispered as the crystal began to glow and encase Black Lady in it's warmth. When the light died down, Rini came floating down with Luna-P. "Oh, Rini!" she exclaimed in glee as she fainted and turned back into Sailor Moon. Mercury rushed to her side and pronounced she was alright. As she began to move Serena down gently, Wise Man appeared and the class screamed in fright. The Scouts made a barrier in front of Serena with Darien close behind.

"You are no match for me!" he yelled! "No match for the Death Phantom!" he cried as he poured all his energy from the Dark Crystal into the giant abyss growing above.

As soon as he said that, Serena stood up, still in her Sailor Fuku, the crystal began to glow again.

"No, Serena!" Amy shouted. "You're not strong enough!"

"It doesn't matter...I have to save the Earth.." she whispered looking at Darien, still in his Tuxedo Mask attire.

'And I have nobody who cares about me,' she thought. ' What does it matter anyway?'

She took out the silver crystal and stared into the souless eyes of Wise Man and closed her eyes in concentration.

The class looked on and saw Serena begin to glow and then she became Neo Queen Serenity again. The class knew she was something important, they just didn't know what just yet...

She lifted up the crystal and yelled out the famous words her mother once said, "Moon Crystal Power!" she cried gathering all her energy.

Rini watched and a tear slid down her cheek as she guiltily thought about why her mother was doing this. All of a sudden, the silver crystal stood before her and she knew what she had to do. She took hold of the crystal and held it up and transformed into her Princess Atire. She went and stood next to her mother and said the magic words as well, "Moon Crystal Power! Let me help my mommy!"

Serena saw this and used a block that wouldn't let Rini use so much of her energy, but smiled nonetheless.

She turned her gaze back at Wise Man once more and felt her energy draining. She couldn't hold out much longer. She then heard the Scouts call out their transformations giving her their powers as well and Darien laid his hand on her shoulder to emit his energy. She still didn't know whether he loved her or not..but she didn't care..she wanted the pain to end and so she put forth as much energy as she could and started to see spots. She put as much as she could and felt herself floating in the air with Rini where they both shouted out their commands to their silver crystals. She then saw a bright light and knew Wise Man

was gone..and she was swallowed up by darkness.

The class was released from their 'cage' and all ran over to see what was happening. The Scouts were trying to awaken Serena who didn't look like she was ever going to wake again. Mercury checked her pulse and started sobbing hysterically. They all got the picture and began to mourn in their own way. Darien stared in disbelief. 'It's all my fault,' he thought. 'All my

fault,' he thought as a tear slipped out of his eye.

All of a sudden a bright white light filled the room and Queen Serenity's spirit appeared with the spirit of Princess Serenity. Everybody looked in awe at the two ghosts.

Queen Serenity spoke, "Thank you for watching over my daughter, Sailor Senshi. I know she is..gone..but it's not her time, is it Serenity?" she said glancing at her daughter. Princess Serenity just stared at Darien.

"I didn't think so," she said with a hint of a smile. "Princess Serenity the second of the Moon Kingdom, return to your body at once," she said with a full out smile.

Princess Serenity looked at her mother, smiled and curtsied. "Yes, mother," she said as she floated towards her pale body. She took one look down, floated down to the ground by her corpse's feet and fell down backwards. As soon as her spirit touched the floor, Serena's eyes opened slowly and she smiled. Darien's hand was intertwined with her own and no words were needed. He slowly bent down and kissed her as the Scouts and the class cheered.

"Miss Haruna?" she asked.

Miss Haruna was startled. "Yes, um..Serena?" she asked.

"Do I still have detention today?" she asked with a grin.

Ja ne, minna and arigato for reading!


End file.
